


sharing

by casbean



Series: Askbean Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: “This isn’t how I imagined we’d first share a bed,” Dean lets out without thinking about it.





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> from the trope mashup challenge on tumblr, bed sharing + mutual pining

“This isn’t how I imagined we’d first share a bed,” Dean lets out without thinking about it. **  
**

A shocked silence follows his words. He immediately regrets them, but it’s too late, and now they float heavy between the two of them, tied up back to back on a small dingy bed in the room in the back of a vampire nest.

Let’s just say the hunt didn’t exactly go as planned.

“How did you imagine us sharing a bed?” Cas’ low voice breaks the silence.

“I didn’t,” Dean back-paddles. “I haven’t, I didn’t mean it like—”

“That’s too bad,” Cas murmurs. “Because I agree. This is not how I thought we’d first share a bed either. Although, considering the lives we lead, perhaps I should have.”

“How–? How did you, uh,” (God, when did Dean’s voice turn into a squeak?) “you’ve thought about us? In a – in a bed?”

“Yes. Many times.”

“Oh.” Dean attempts to laugh it off, but it doesn’t come out right. “Hope we were doing something more fun than this.”

“The bar is very low, but yes.”

Dean’s heart is hammering, and it’s not because of the twenty-five rabid vampires right outside the door, who promised to drain them slow and painful.

He feels Cas’ hands move until they meet his own. An index traces the curve of Dean’s thumb, until Cas is able to hook their fingers together. They’re still facing opposite walls, and are still about to very probably die, but Dean bursts with the most ridiculous giddy happiness he’s ever felt.

“Cas, I–”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m about to say,” Dean frowns, craning his neck to try to look behind him. He can only see the back of Cas’ head. His hair is dirty and messy but Dean still aches to run his fingers through it.

“Yes, I do. And I already know.”

Dean closes his eyes. He still wants to say it. Out loud. At least once.

“We are past the deathbed love confessions, Dean. We’ve been there, and we’re not going there again. We’re not going to die.”

“But Cas, if we do–”

“We won’t.”

Dean would lie if he said he doesn’t quiver a little inside when Cas uses that decisive, rough tone, but it doesn’t change the reality of their situation.

“You’re human now. And we got no one coming for us, so–”

Dean can’t finish his thought. The door opens with a swing.

 

“How’s he doing?” Sam asks from the door.

“No change.”

Dean’s finger automatically finds Cas’ pulse point and he sighs. He’s been watching him breathe for almost 10 hours. The steady pulse of Cas’ blood under his fingers is the only thing keeping him from going completely insane.

As it turned out, Sam and Jack were alerted by some  hunters in the region that the pack that they thought was only six vampires turned out to be a large family. When Dean and Cas didn’t answer their phones, they immediately drove over and asked all the hunters around to organize  a rescue mission.

They made it out almost without a scratch. Except Cas, who got caught and might or might not have been bitten. His wounds weren’t deep, but he still lost blood and hasn’t woken up. Dean hasn’t left his side since, sitting in a chair or laying awkwardly on the motel bed, counting Cas’ breaths, checking his pulse, awaiting the dreaded moment when Cas might wake up with fangs and a hunger for blood.

Dean makes himself a little more comfortable in the bed and finds Cas pulse point again. He counts his deep breaths, one, two, three, four, five… And without meaning to, he drifts off to sleep.

 

“Dean?”

Dean groans. His nose shifts against soft skin.

Oh.

He pulls back and Cas’ face enters his field of vision. His expression is soft, a gentle smile on his lips. His eyes are shining despite the darkness.

His pulse is steady under Dean’s fingers.

“You’re awake,” Dean breathes out.

“Yes. And you’re in my bed.”

Cas’ smile is way too bright for this shitty situation, but Dean can’t help but mirror it.

“Yeah. Is it everything you dreamed about?”

Cas’ smile widens. His hand shift, threading his fingers with Dean’s.

“Close. Ideally, I’d have enough energy to do a lot more than just hold your hand. But this is still quite satisfying.”

“We got time,” Dean murmurs, despite the fact that he’s waited ten freaking years for this and he doesn’t know if he’ll survive waiting any longer.

“You could still kiss me,” Cas offers.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

When they finally get home, it’s not even a question. Cas follows Dean to his room without a word, and they don’t make it out for almost a week.

They never again spend nights in different beds.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (fanfic blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here (main blog)](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
